


The Cat Burglar

by Saphira404



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut, Sugar and spice, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira404/pseuds/Saphira404
Summary: A mysterious thief, a hot encounter. Valentine's day had never been this sensual. Sesshoumaru/Kagura AU citrusy one shot in honor of Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021. Prompt “Make me”.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021





	The Cat Burglar

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth about posting this fic, but decided that I would not let recent events in Hanyou no Yashahime taint my love for Sessh/Kagura. So here’s to a celebration of love!

Masquerade balls. Sesshoumaru did not understand why his stepmother enjoyed hosting such ridiculous events. Bad enough that his once fearsome father now stooped low enough to partake in silly human celebrations such as Valentine’s Day, but the fact that he let his human wife orchestrate another elaborate theme party for the occasion was just unconscionable. 

What did it mean then that he had decided to attend? Sure, his father had requested his presence as he always did, but with time Sesshoumaru had learned to ignore his father’s requests. Why then didn’t he this time around? Was he that desperately in need of a distraction? Just admitting such weakness to himself was enraging. 

Thankfully the western mansion’s ball room was large enough, so he had yet to run into someone he knew. It would be so easy and so tempting to turn back and go home. He was suddenly determined to find a better way to spend this evening than eating canapés, drinking champagne and pretend to be interested in conducting small talk with some of the hundreds of his father’s alleged close friends. Just as he thought about his sire, he felt a strong youki he knew all too well brush against his. Shit. Too late to sneak out now. 

“Very… original costume son.” The ridiculous moon and stars-shaped mask and leather and fur getup could not hide the identity of the inu daiyoukai who appeared in front of Sesshoumaru. 

“Well at least he decided to attend this year, and we are happy for it. With everything on your plate, you deserve a night out and to have some fun.” Ever the diplomat, Izayoi, the human woman his father had decided to form a union with decades ago beamed at him. Sesshoumaru noted that she too was wearing some sort of outfit mixing fur and leather and half her face was hidden behind a moon shaped mask. Moon and stars, clearly the two had once again decided to wear matching costumes. This had to be a nod to some ridiculous human pop culture reference that Sesshoumaru would never care to find out about. No wonder his mother preferred living far and away from human affairs in her sky castle. If he could stand her repeated attempts to meddle in his life, he would have joined her.

Just as he was raking his brain for a reason to excuse himself, a figure dressed in black caught his eye. She was all the way on the other end of the ballroom, but he could feel her presence from where he stood. He knew all the usual guests who took part in such events, and he would have remembered her. As if she knew he had noticed her, she suddenly turned around and stared right at him, a smirk stretching her red lips. How impudent. Before he had time to react, she disappeared in the crowd. 

“I for one think you look dashing. Seeing you dressed like this makes me nostalgic. Your father used to dress similarly when he started courting me all these years ago.” Izayoi ran a finger along the charm held on the golden necklace around her neck. The magical artifact gifted to her by her husband after the birth of their son was the only thing keeping her alive and unmarked by time as the years went by. 

“My love, you know I still have my old garb and sword.” Touga gently bumped his wife with his shoulder. “How about after all these people go home we reenact our first meeting?”

“Hum, the youkai war lord and the human maiden, my favorite game.”

Alright, Sesshoumaru decided then that he had afforded his father and stepmother more time than he cared to. It was high time he went in search of some sort of entertainment to salvage this evening. Without sparing them a word, he turned on his heels and quickly walked away.

“Enjoy your evening!” Touga shouted after behind him. He fully intended to heed his father’s advice.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a few minutes, Sesshoumaru was already regretting sticking around. He had yet to catch another glimpse of the intriguing woman in black he had spied earlier. Instead he found himself standing next to a refreshment table, his cold mask in place to deter people from daring to approach him. His patience was wearing thin, too many people, too much noise, unpalatable food and insipid champagne. To think that he could have been at home going over the paperwork Jaken had emailed him earlier. Surely this would have been a better use of his Sunday evening. He took a swig from his champagne flute; hoping, and failing, to chase the bitter taste of boredom away.

He had never been a fan of human beverages as they did not affect his kind, and sadly his stepmother had not judged necessary to have oni sake served; the only alcohol potent enough to make even the strongest inu daiyoukai drunk. Well, he did understand why she refused to do so since at a New Year’s Eve party a decade ago her son and husband had overindulged resulting in a ‘playful’ sparring contest between a drunk inu-hanyou and a drunker inu daiyoukai in his true form. The damages done to the Western mansion had taken months to fix. So, since Touga and Inuyasha were unable to control their drinking, Sesshoumaru could not have sake brewed by mountain oni to take the edge off and make this evening bearable.

“How did they let you get away with a lame costume like that?” Hearing the annoyed tone in Inuyasha’s voice would usually have made Sesshoumaru rejoice. Getting on the hanyou’s nerves was one of his life’s greatest pleasures. 

His younger half-brother was wearing some ridiculously tight colorful checkers patterned skinsuit with a black mask covering half of his face and a large hat with jingling bells. Had he still been in the market for ways to undermine and ruin his brother, Sesshoumaru would have taken lots of pictures as blackmail material. Sometimes he missed the days when he and Inuyasha hated each other. 

“Clearly your wife chose your costume.” They might be cordial, but it did not mean that Sesshoumaru could not make fun of his little brother. “I doubt you know your European classics well enough to know who Halequin is.” 

“Yeah, well the wench tricked me.” Inuyasha tugged on the skinsuit he had somehow managed to slip himself into. “When she said she wanted us to dress in costumes inspired by Italy, I expected something of this current… century.”

The image of Inuyasha dressed as a pizza, a bowl of spaghetti or the Leaning Tower of Pisa, almost made Sesshoumaru chuckle out loud. He managed to get a hold of his emotions, but a mocking smirk did break through. 

“Yeah well screw you. Can’t help it that I’m not a miserable bastard like you, and I try to make the woman I love happy.” 

“Who are you calling miserable?” Maybe Inuyasha needed an ass-kicking to come back to his senses. His brother was more than willing to do the honors. 

“Keh, I ain’t looking to fight. Come on you stuck-up asshole, you do look tired and miserable. I’m a nice guy though, so I’ll share some of my secret stash with you.” Inuyasha reached into the cape he had draped over his shoulders, surely to afford himself some modesty, and brought out a flask. “Drink some of that. You’ll feel better.”

Oni sake. Just what Sesshoumaru had been having a hankering for. Sometimes Inuyasha could be useful. He accepted the gift from his brother and drunk deep from the flask. Before he could chug down all the precious sake, Inuyasha snatched it back. 

“As selfish as usual.” The hanyou cradled his flask in his hands, away from his brother. “I offered you a drink, not the whole damn bottle. Been a couple years since I saw you drunk, and considering you tried to kill me that one time, I’m not eager to let you get too boozed up.”

Ah yes, Sesshoumaru remembered that fateful evening when he and his brother had broken into their father’s cellar and sneaked some oni sake. They had both been so young and inexperienced. How was Sesshoumaru to know that inebriation would make him try to eviscerate his brother with his poison claws? Luckily their father got there in time to have his youngest son patched up before the damage done was irreversible.

“Always nice to see you two bonding.” A female voice cut through Sesshoumaru’s stroll down memory lane. 

Inuyasha coughed in surprise in the middle of taking a swig of the burning liquid, but managed to quickly compose himself. “Bonding? Don’t use that word when talking about the old bastard and me.”

Despite the surrounding crowd Kagome effortlessly slipped her rounded form in between her husband and brother in-law.

Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes. What was it with the matching couple costumes? With her colorful checkered dress and curly wig Kagome was clearly disguised as Harlequin’s lover, Columbina. Well, maybe she had chosen the costume because the ridiculous puffy petticoats hid her pregnancy bump quite well. 

“What do you think Moroha, aren’t daddy and uncle Sesshoumaru cute when they’re…bonding over contraband drinks?” The young human woman lovingly ran her hand over her swollen belly. 

“Keh! Cute, bonding? Wench, I feel like you’re purposely trying to get on my nerves. Moroha, don’t listen to any of your Mama’s nonsense.” Inuyasha also placed his hands on his wife’s abdomen, where their unborn daughter was growing. 

That was when from the corner of his eye Sesshoumaru caught a glance of the most interesting sight. Leaving the newlywed couple to their usual loving bickering, he pushed his way through the crowd in search of his elusive prey. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took him longer than he would have liked, but he did eventually track her down. He found her upstairs in the room he had used as a home office before he had moved out of his father’s house. She was leaning forward staring at a painting hung on the wall. The short leather skirt she was wearing was riding up the back of her thighs, uncovering the tops of her black lace stockings and giving him a direct view of a tantalizing stretch of milky skin. Only his perfect control made him focus his eyes on the feather-adorned bun on top of her head. 

“This part of the house is forbidden to guests.” He was more than capable of getting rid of trespassers, but he would give her a chance to explain herself. 

“Don’t mind me, I’m just admiring… art.” The fact that she did not bother to look away from the painting to face him drove him mad. 

“Remove yourself from the premises.” He spoke on as even a voice as he could. He would not, could not, let her know she had gotten on his nerves. 

Finally, she deigned turn around to face him. Neither the black cat mask circling her crimson eyes, nor the fake pointy ears she had perched on top of her head could hide her beauty. 

“Somehow I should have guessed that dressing up as a cat to come to a dog’s party might get me in trouble.” She cocked her head to the side. “I would have refrained, had I known the costume nonsense was optional and we could just dress as our ancestors.” She looked him up and down, taking in his white kimono and body armor. “Oh well I look all kinds of sexy in that outfit, so I can’t complain too much.”

He took in her all black leather outfit, matching lace stockings and impossibly high stilettos and he had to admit that she did indeed make for an appealing female cat person. A quick breath allowed him to revel in her wonderful scent. Pure wind. Even the fact that she was a hanyou could not prevent his enjoyment. Long ago knowing even a drop of human blood flowed within her veins, he would have turned up his nose at her, but over the decades as youkai numbers dwindled and breeding with humans increased the number of hanyous, he had become less stuck-up as his brother enjoyed telling him. 

“Who are you and what is it that you seek?” He might find her stunning, but he would not let her know.

“I’m taking one of Touga-sensei’s classes on comparative literature at Edo University, he mentioned hosting a party tonight for Valentine’s day, and I figured it would be a great time to come and acquire a thing or two. I somehow found myself up here, and as soon as I saw this painting, I told myself I must have it, I just...”

“It is not for sale.” He cut her off. The artwork was just a nondescript piece painted by some unknown painter, but it was his. He was a territorial youkai and guarded his belongings fiercely. 

She smirked. “I said acquire, not buy.”

In other words, she was a thief. A cat burglar dressed as a cat, how unoriginal. 

“We do not abide thieves. Leave now.”

She picked up the champagne flute she had abandoned on his former desk and drained it. She stared him straight in the eyes when she flung Izayoi’s precious crystal glass against the wall by his head. It shattered in a hundred scintillating pieces. If this was a show she was putting on for him, well he was unimpressed. His stoicism made her chuckle. 

“This Sesshoumaru will only warn you once more, remove yourself from the premises at once lest you suffer the consequences.”

“Make me.”

In the blink of an eye he had launched himself across the room, and with his forearm pressed on her chest, had her pinned against the painting she had been admiring mere moments ago. She squirmed, her hand trailing towards the top of her right thigh, where earlier he had noticed that she had hidden a weapon. As if he would let her get away so easily. The white fur over his shoulder was not just a part of his costume, but an extension of himself. Mokomoko-sama had done his bidding since he was born, and it would not let him down. Since his hands were busy trying to prevent the woman from slipping away, he commanded his pelt to wind itself around her wrists and keep her hands high above her head.

“Hey, that’s cheating you jerk.” Her angry attacks on his supposed bad sportsmanship would have annoyed him had he not been completely distracted. The new position forced an arch to her back, causing her breasts to almost spill out of the tight leather corset. She wrapped her right knee around his waist, aligning her womanhood perfectly with his own center of need. Was she trying to get away or seduce him? He refused to give in to his boiling blood, the woman would not get the best of him. Time to teach her a lesson. 

He ran his hand over her knee, delighting in her warm skin and the contrast offered by her stockings. She moaned in appreciation. As if his aim was to procure her pleasure... Just a bit higher, almost... There. All it took was a small flick of his wrist to slip her fan from the lacy garter she had placed around her thigh to use as a harness. She gasped in outrage when he threw the deadly weapon on the other side of the room and well away from her reach. 

“That’s a priceless heirloom, you bastard.”

The anger flashing in her eyes made the crimson orbs shine brighter. How magnificent. 

“I can assure you that my parents were in a rightful union at the time of my birth.”

She mumbled a couple more curse words under her breath, but despite his fine hearing, he pretended not to hear. She still had her leg wrapped around him and her constant squirming was making him struggle. Not because he needed to exert strength to keep her restrained, but rather because to his embarrassment, her constant grinding against him was causing a reaction. He was getting aroused. He knew she would be able to tell as his length grew, but he refused to let her go. The smirking witch seemed to know exactly the effects of her shenanigans. Damn her. If she thought she would get the best of him, well she had another thing coming.

“So, you have me at your mercy, what will you do now?”

Excellent question. He had her tied up, unarmed, and pinned, but somehow, staring into her mocking eyes he felt as if he was the vulnerable one. 

“Can’t think of anything? How about I help you out?”

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. If she thought to surprise him, she would be sorely disappointed. He kissed her back, deeply, not hesitating to gently bite her lip. They kissed long and hard. Not enough, he needed more. He brought his hand back to the knee she was using to cradle him to her. This time around his hand trailed higher than her stocking, all the way to her naked hip. He shuddered when he realized she was wearing a garter belt, but no underwear. The woman aimed to drive him mad.

“Do you mind taking off your armor?” She asked unperturbed by his finding. “I only want to get poked by one of your spikes, and it’s not the one on your shoulder.”

He could have taken a moment to chastise her for her mocking, but he wanted her, so he might as well do as she asked. In a matter of seconds, he unclasped his pauldron and threw the metal in one corner of the room.

“Great, now could you release my arms?”

His answer was to have Mokomoko-sama squeeze her wrists. No way was he letting her go.

“Ugh, fine.” She kissed him again. 

They made out for a long time. He ground his growing length against her center. This blinding need and grievous lack of inhibitions could only be explained by the oni sake. How else could he explain that he let this masked woman stick her tongue down his throat mere minutes after he had caught her trying to steal a painting from his father’s house? Not that it mattered anymore. He had decided he would have her, and so he shall. 

Sesshoumaru broke their kiss, earning himself a whine. She should not doubt him so, he had every intention of bringing her more pleasure. He leaned back and unhooked her top, finally allowing him to see her magnificent breasts. He wasted no time pressing kisses to the uncovered globes. He ran a fang over her extra sensitive nipple. She hissed, he eased his bite, slightly. 

He doubted their absence from the party would be noted, but just in case, he decided they needed to move things along. As her hands were still bound, he took it upon himself to undo the ties of his hakama so he could bring down his billowing pants. He raised her skirt to her waist, tugged his fundoshi to the side and finally joined their bodies together. Simply glorious. Her keen moans encouraged him to thrust deeper into her, and he was more than happy to oblige. They easily rocked into an easy rhythm. Despite the frenzy of the start of their coupling, they made love slowly, leisurely, tenderly, enjoying each other’s body. His thrusts were slow and deep, methodically hitting a spot that drove her wild. Despite having her hands bound she easily managed to make him burn hotter. Nibbling on his ears, tracing her tongue along his over-sensitive face markings, running her stockings-clad leg over the naked skin of his legs. Despite her ministrations, he refused to let her bring him to completion before she did. It would be a serious blow to his manhood. He rocked his hips harder, increasing the force of his movement. The effect was immediate. She came hard, crying her pleasure out loud. He had to breathe long and slow not to follow her over the peak. He was not about to forget her teasing and intended to each her a lesson and aimed to be thorough. Her quivering legs had barely regained some strength that he moved her from the wall to the desk. 

He called back Mokomoko-sama and released her hands, preferring to use his fur as a soft mattress on which to lie her on. The unused desk was covered in dust and her costume was too glorious to be dirtied. Soon he had their bodies joined once more. 

She fastened her thighs around him, one hand clutching his arm, the other clenching the loose collar of his kimono. She had no intention of letting him go, not that he had any plans on leaving her. He had Mokomoko-sama slip under her hips, raising them. The new angle helped him slide impossibly deeper. His lover’s sweet moan, the proof that she quite appreciated it. He kept pumping away. 

After the climax she had just had, he knew it would take her longer to peak. He on the other hand was reaching his breaking point. Not one to leave a lover unsatisfied he decided to hasten her ending. Deftly lowered fingers reached under her skirt to play with her hidden jewel while lips fastened around the tip of her breast. That was all it took. Soon his lover was shaking and bucking against the desk. 

Finally, he too could let go. He released her nipple and threw his head back, a strangled roar escaping his throat as he emptied himself inside her. Feeling quite boneless, he collapsed on top of his lover, resting his sweaty forehead against her heaving breasts. She ran her hands in his long hair, soothing him as he descended from his amazing climax. He allowed himself to close his eyes for just a minute. After all he needed to regain his strength so that he could punish the wind sorceress some more.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru had woken up alone and naked. Gone were his kimono, hakama, sash and boots. All the infuriating witch had left behind was his underwear, his pauldron and of course Mokomoko-sama. On the wall where the painting she had coveted had once hung was now an empty frame with her cat mask and a piece of paper with a sketched heart pinned to it. Damn her. 

Fuming, he had snuck out of the room and headed down the hall to his former bedroom. Thankfully Izayoi was a notorious hoarder, so he still had some old clothes there. Some of his formal wear still fit him, so after slipping into a musty smelling white kimono and putting on a pair of too tight boots, he had made an ungraceful exit from the party. Thankfully he had not run into anyone who knew his family well enough to go tell Inuyasha about his brother’s odd behavior. 

At least the witch had left him his car keys and cellphone, so he had managed to get home without much trouble. 

Once he made it there, he took a calming breath before turning the key in the lock. No need to let her know how annoyed he was by her little prank. That would please her too much. Well, he could concede he had himself to blame on that one. He had expected there would be hell to pay because he had kept her hands tied for so long... No one should expect to restrain the wind and not pay the consequences for their foolishness. 

His good intentions of appearing to be unaffected went out the door as soon as he stepped into the foyer. As if to mock him she had hung the damn stolen painting on the wall across from the front door. He knew she had done it so that it would be the first thing he would see. Fine, she won. Even if she had cheated. Time to go confront her. A quick jog upstairs and he reached the one room where he knew he would find her despite the late hour. He cracked the door opened and his steps faltered. 

He took a few heartbeats to stare at Kagura. His wife was stunning. She was sitting in the semi-darkened nursery, gently rocking one of their fussing twin toddlers, and he was sure she had never looked more beautiful. The brazen sexy temptress he had had the hottest sex with mere hours ago may be gone, but this softer, tender side of her was just as striking. She was wearing old sweatpants, one of his shirts and her hair still wet from the shower, was gathered in a low ponytail. 

“What do you think Towa? Is daddy going to creepily keep staring, or will he come in and admit his defeat?” Kagura did not even look away from their drowsy daughter as she whispered her taunting words. She had recently stopped nursing and he knew she missed that bonding time with their daughters. She made up for it by rocking them to sleep.

Setsuna picked that moment to wake up and start fussing too. He stepped into the nursery and picked her up from her crib. It was still amazing to him that Kagura and he had managed to make such perfect little beings. Hanyou or full-blooded youkai, he did not care. He loved his little girls all the same. As if she could read her father’s loving thoughts, Setsuna smiled up at him. His heart squeezed. She was such a daddy's girl. 

While his wife enjoyed using her winds to operate her rocking chair, he much preferred snuggling the twins while sitting in his armchair. Kagura and he had spent many a night together in the nursery each cradling one of the twins in their arms. They were growing fast, he knew these moments would be fleeting, so he intended to enjoy them as much as possible. 

“How did you manage to make me ingest a sleeping drug?” It was hard to fling accusations with a squirming toddler crawling all over him, but Sesshoumaru was sure that he managed quite well. Setsuna struggled to reach one of the spikes of his pauldron. Clearly, she was excited by her dad’s unusual appearance. When she failed to reach the tantalizing piece of metal, she tried to pet Mokomoko-sama. That would not do. He quickly handed her Ah-Uhn, her dragon stuffed toy, as a means of distraction. After what he and Kagura had been up to earlier in the evening no way was he letting one of their precious daughters touch his fur before he had given the pelt a thorough cleaning. His youki kept the fur naturally pristine, but one could never be too careful. 

Kagura laughed. “Please, I don’t need to cheat like that. You just fell asleep. I hate to break it to you, but even the almighty Sesshoumaru-sama, the great son of the Inu no taishio needs rest. You haven't slept well since the babies started teething again. It’s been weeks.”

That was true. His hearing was a curse sometimes. How could he be expected to stay in bed and sleep while all he could hear was his daughters’ pain? The soothing potion Izayoi had shared with them had reduced the howling in pain to occasional whimpers in the middle of the night, but with his hearing, the sound resonated with the same intensity. 

“You know I won our bet fair and square. I managed to steal the painting right from under your nose and bring it back here!”

“Using underhanded tactics.” He muttered under his breath. 

“Nothing too underhanded. I worked out a whole plan. I sneaked in the party without being seen by your dad and stepmom and gave your brother some oni sake knowing if he had some, so would you. All I had to do was dare the idiot into drinking without his mom noticing. Inuyasha and you drinking was a master part of my plan. I know alcohol makes you drowsy, and this coupled with your exhaustion would make you fall asleep, allowing me to grab the painting and run.” She chuckled, glee evident in her voice. “I did use my feminine wiles to hasten the process, but that was the easiest and most pleasurable part of my plan. You can’t be too mad; I can’t help it that you can't keep your hands off me.”

Sesshoumaru knew she was right on that last point. Fine, her plan had been brilliant. If he was to be defeated, then he would accept it with grace. He knew Kagura was motivated and cunning, so he had prepared for the eventuality of his defeat. He reached on the nearby shelf for an envelope he had hidden there earlier. 

“To the victor, the spoils.” He handed her the envelope. 

She arched an eyebrow in suspicion. He couldn’t blame her. Not long ago he would never have conceded this easily, but that was before Kagura. When he had met her years ago while they were both attending Edo University he never could have imagined she would be the one to bring to life the feelings his father had one lectured him to be the meaning of life. Having someone to protect. Caring for someone. Wanting someone’s happiness more than one’s own. Being in love. Had he been a sentimental fool like his brother he would have dared voice the feelings in his heart. She had changed him, made him a better man. One who did not think that love and affection were weaknesses, but those were words he would never voice. Instead he could show his affection through gestures. 

“Won’t you open your reward?” He probed. His face might be blank of emotion, but his heart was beating in anticipation. 

“I thought I was rewarded earlier, and twice.” she quipped. 

He scoffed at his wife’s saucy inuendo. As if two orgasms was reward enough for having bested him.

“Fine.” He could tell she hesitated, but knew that ultimately her curiosity would get the best of her. She shifted the now sleeping Towa to free up her arms and opened the envelope.

“A travel package?” She gasped. “You want me go away?”

“Only for a week.”

He had booked her a train ticket and an all-inclusive stay at an isolated mountain inn. An entire week all by herself. When they had been dating and early on in their marriage before the babies came along, Kagura had had the tendency to leave and wander for days or even weeks at a time. It was her nature as a kaze youkai. Her disappearance had never worried him as he knew she would always come back to him. Born of a hanyou, Kagura was not fully youkai, so pregnancy with the twin children of an inu daiyoukai had been taxing. Flying and getting away had been out of the question. After she had given birth, she had been loath to get away from the twins for longer than a few hours. All in all it had been over a year since she had had the chance to get any time away by herself. Her happiness meant everything to him, so he had thought about organizing a little trip for her so she could rest and recharge her batteries. 

Kagura bit her lip. He could tell she was torn between staying by the kids and accepting his gift. She had never voiced it, but he knew that she had struggled between her yearning to wander and follow the wind for a little while versus fitting into the “good mom” mold she had built in her mind. Growing up with neglectful abusive parents had left her feeling as if she needed to be with their daughters constantly in order to be a good mother. He had tried to nudge her towards taking some time for herself, but maybe his hints had been too light. This time around he figured he would try a shove. 

“Taking time for yourself will not make you a bad mom.”

She took a breath. Mulling over his words. “Okay, but how will you manage?” 

Ah so her hesitation also stemmed from questioning his ability to care for their children in her absence? How could she doubt him so? 

“This Seshoumaru will be fine.” 

“Don’t count on Jaken. You know the twins already know how to get on his last nerve. Besides after the poop incident last week he said he wouldn’t change them anymore. It’s not the kids’ fault that his shiny green head makes for great target practice.”

Sesshoumaru shuddered remembering the mayhem he and Kagura had come home to after leaving Jaken alone to give the twins their bath. It had taken hours to remove all the poop stains from the bathroom tiles. 

“Rin said she would come home for Spring break.” Their adopted human daughter was away at university, but often came home so that she could spend time with her younger sisters.

“Ah I see you had everything figured out.” She looked down at the ticket. He could guess she had now realized that he had timed her trip for the first week of Rin’s break. “So, you prepared all this knowing I would beat you? You better not claim that you lost our bet on purpose just so that I could go on my mommy-retreat.”

Losing on purpose was not something he was capable of. She had bested him, that much was true. “Well this Sesshoumaru expected to win. This was aimed as a consolation prize…”

She threw her head back and laughed. “You conceited ass. You’re lucky I love you.”

Exhaustion had finally set in for the notoriously light-sleeper Setsuna, and Sesshoumaru intended to make full use of that. He stood up carefully so as not to jostle her, scooped up Towa from Kagura’s arms and placed both girls in their respective cribs. He took a minute to look down at their beautiful children. He did not need to tell Kagura he loved her too, she knew, the proof was right there asleep. 

“Thank you for the gift.” His wife hugged him from behind, burying her face in his back. “I must say I like this new… romantic version of you. Handing out thoughtful gifts on Valentine’s Day? Guess your father and Inuyasha are rubbing off on you.”

He turned around to face her. The infuriating witch was smirking at him as she mocked him. Smirking. 

“You dare compare me to an idiotic fool like Inuyasha?” He growled. “Take back these offending words.”

“Make me.” She taunted him. Another challenge. His wife was in quite the playful mood these days. 

“Witch, you try my patience, it seems this one must teach you a lesson.” Their daughters were sound asleep, and they had hours ahead before sunrise. He would use this time to thoroughly punish Kagura. She had had a little too much fun at his expense that evening.

Her eyes brightened up with burning desire. As he had expected she aimed for her mocking and disrespect to be a prelude to their usual bed play. Who was he to deny her? 

“Race you to our room!” In a heartbeat, Kagura spun on her heels and rushed out of the nursery. 

He took the time to check that the baby monitor was on and turned off the lights before he joined his wife. He knew the anticipation would only make her more responsive. The woman enjoyed games, dares and endless teasing. She had brought love, but also fun into his life. He simply adored her. 

Maybe his father and brother were on to something and celebrating Valentine’s Day once in a while could indeed be fun. He would indulge Kagura, but only this year. Next year, he would pick the challenge and he would beat the witch at their little game. He was already looking forward to it. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some smutty OOC fluffiness in Sesshoumaru’s POV because despite the going-ons in Yashahime, I can’t help but feel as if Sesshoumaru would be a caring husband and father. Thank you to the organizers of Inuyasha Sugar & Spice 2021 for the fun prompts.


End file.
